Quelle galère
by Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache
Summary: Vous vous souvenez de la promesse de l'équipe de Seirin en cas d'échec? La coach ne les laissera pas se défiler!
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé:** Vous vous souvenez de la promesse de l'équipe de Seirin en cas d'échec? La coach démoniaque ne laissera personne se défiler!

**Disclamer:** Réjouissons-nous que KnB ne soit pas à moi, les pauvre joueurs auraient alors trop de soucis pour jouer au basket!

**Couple:** Kuroko Tetsuya/Génération Miracle

Attention, l'ordre des matches est complètement différents, je tiens à le préciser.

**Qu'elle galère!**

**Chapitre 1: Foutue promesse!**

La prmesse. Tetsuya n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, à cette fameuse promesse que voulait leur rappeler Akashi. Se battre jusqu'au bout. Et alors qu'il ne lui restais que dix secondes pour marquer le dernier panier pour battre Murasakibara, il se dit que là, il avait vraiment tout fait. Lorsque le panier entra, la fameuse sonnerie de fin de match retentit. Le panier compte, Seirin bat Yosen d'un point. Et alors que tout le monde se réjouit, le bleu s'approcha du violet.

-Je suis désolé, Murasakibara-kun, mais il fallait que je gagne. J'ai fait une promesse au lycée tout entier, et la coach ne me laissera pas m'en sortir si je ne la tiens pas.

-Qu'est-ce que Kuro-chin devra faire?

-Je devrais me déclarer tout nu à...la personne que j'aime.

Murasakibara hocha la tête et partit rejoindre son équipe pour s'aligner. Kuroko le suivit en titubant, bien conscient des regards de la Génération des Miracles sur lui. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir aller tous les voir tout nu pour se déclarer, se serait bien trop gênant, surtout que la coach voudrait le voir faire, pour être sûre qu'il ne s'est pas défiler.

-Avec un score de 170 à 171, le lycée Seirin l'emporte sur le lycée Yosen. Saluez.

-Merci beaucoup.

Et puis, le bleuté savait d'avance qu'il serait repoussé. Plutôt que de s'humilier à deux reprises, il préférait les humilier, et de loin. S'asseyant sur le banc de son équipe, Tetsuya sursauta en s'appercevant que son ancien capitaine se tenait devant lui.

-Beau match, le félicita le rouge. Tu as eu l'air très motivé en voyant ta coach sourire.

-C'est parce qu'elle a le même sourire que toi, Akashi-kun. Elle me fera respecter tous les termes de ma promesse.

-Ta promesse?

Akashi semblait surpris qu'il ait parlé de leur promesse à son équipe.

-Pas celle-là, Akashi-kun. A Seirin, il y a une tradition pour entrer dans l'équipe de basket.

-Laquelle, demanda avec curiosité le jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes.

-Le lundi matin, à huit heure, on doit annoncer nos objectifs au lycée depuis le toit de l'école. Si on ne respecte pas notre promesse, on devra se déclarer à la personne qu'on aime. Tout nu. J'ai promis qu'on serait les meilleurs du Japon, et l'hiver est froid. C'est pourquoi je vais te battre, Akashi-kun.

L'ancien capitaine de Teiko éclata de rire.

-J'ai hâte de savoir à qui va ton amour. Rappelle-toi une chose, Tetsuya: je ne perds jamais.

-Il faut une première fois à tout, Akashi-kun. J'aurais tout fait pour te battre avec notre promesse, mais là, je refuse l'éventualité d'une défaite!

L'air déterminé du plus petit fit sourire le rouge qui partit sue un «nous verrons bien» qui le fit grincer des dents. En soupirant, l'ombre partit avec son équipe.

-Bien, notre prochain adversaire ne nous est pas inconnu, commença la seule fille présente. Kirisaki Daï Ichi ne nous laissera pas en sortir indemne cette fois, alors faîtes attention.

-Encore!

Le jeune bleuté n'avait pas participé à l'exclamation générale. Pétrifié, il se souvenait du brun lui promettant qu'il ne marcherait plus la prochaine fois qu'ils joueraient l'un contre l'autre.

-Coach, on les avait éliminé!

-Pas tout à fait, Kuroko-kun. On les a déclassés, mais ils sont vite remontés.

-Forcément, ils trichent!

Akashi se planta devant son ancien joueur alors que celui-ci s'échauffait. Le visage sombre du fantôme l'étonna et lui fit craindre que celui-ci ne jette l'éponge.

Ne me déçois pas, Tetsuya. Ce n'est pas contre eux que je veux jouer demain, mais contre toi, alors...

-Ne t'en fais pas, Akashi-kun, le coupa le plus petit. Tu joueras contre moi demain. J'aurais juste préféré que _tu_ joues contre eux. Je ne sais pas si je finirais le match indemne. Non, en fait, je sais qu'ils vont s'en prendre à moi d'entrée de jeu. La dernière fois, j'ai esquivé leurs attaques, mais ils m'ont promit que je ne marcherais plus jamais après ce match.

-Quoi?

-Je veux vous battre pour vous prouver que votre basket n'est pas le bon, mais vous n'avez jamais envoyés volontairement des joueurs à l'hôpital en s'assurant de briser leur chances d'y jouer plus d'un an.

-Tetsuya, je ne veux pas que tu joues ce match.

Le plus petit regarda les yeux rouge et jaune qui lui faisaient face. Son ancien c apitaine semblait en colère. Le bleu soupira en priant pour qu'on ne voit pas une paire de ciseaux fous durant le match.

-Désolé Akashi-kun. Je vais devoir te désobéir. Je vais jouer ce match, et je te battrais demain en finale. Ça te va?

-Ce n'est pas satisfaisant de battre des adversaires blessés, répliqua le roux. Fais attention à tes chevilles.

-C'est plus pour ma tête que j'ai peur en fait. La dernière fois, j'ai esquivé de justesse. Mais je ne'ai pas envie de me ballader tout nu par ce temps, et puis, j'ai un sempai a venger.

L'air interrogateur du capitaine de Rakuzan fit sourire le passeur. Il alla ensuite se placer pour commencer le match, un mauvais pressentiment lui comprimant le cœur.

Celui-ci se révéla juste. Non seulement l'équipe adverse le visait particulièrement, mais en plus, personne ne pouvait rattraper ses balles, se prenant des coups régulièrement les empêchant de jouer. Au final, Seirin gagna de dix uniquement grâce aux paniers fantômes du bleu. Son amertume devait se voir, parce qu'Hanamiya se prit un coup dans les côtes en passant à côté de Kagami.

Le joueur fantôme, déjà aux côtés de la Génération des Miracles, grimaça franchement en posant le pieds droit par terre, sous le regard furieux d'Aomine, retenu par Murasakibara.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas jouer, Tetsuya. Maintenant, tu es blessé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Akashi-kun, je te battrais quand même demain. Ce n'était qu'une béquille.

-Cinq. Sur la même chevilles, corrigea son ancien capitaine. N'essaye pas de me mentir, Tetsuya, c'est inutile. Je les ai vu.

-Je sais. Mais Kise-kun et Midorima-kun, eux, ne l'avaient pas vu. Je voulais juste éviter qu'ils s'inquiètent inutilement pour moi. Je n'aurais plus rien demain.

-Demain, peut-être, répliqua une voix mauvaise dans son dos. Mais la prochaine fois, on te fera pleurer, sale nabot décoloré. Comment as-tu osé me défier deux fois?

-En marquant des paniers, et c'était vraiment facile contre vous.

La finale. Ils y étaient enfin. Contre Rakuzan. Le bleu soupira et pria très fort pour qu'il ne pleuve pas dans la journée, certain d'avoir vraiment du mal contre son ancien coéquipier.

Un coup sur la tête lui fit relever les yeux vers Kagami. Celui-ci semblait déterminé.

-Je ne veux pas te déclarer mon amour en étant nu sachant qui tu aimes déjà. Alors on va gagner ce match, OK?

Son ombre hocha juste la tête, conscient depuis longtemps du regard de sa lumière sur lui.

Quatrième quart-temps, dernière seconde. Seirin, cent quatre, Rakuzan, cent soixante dix-sept. Et une dizaine de chevilles douloureuses, salutation d'Akashi et de ses brises-chavilles.

-Akashi-kun, je t'en veux beaucoup, déclara le plus petit joueur. Si tu pouvais amener toute la Génération dans mes vestiaires dans un moment, j'aurais quelque chose à vous dire.

-Bien sûr. Tetsuya, je n'y suis aller très fort, mais tes chevilles sont fragiles. Fais attention.

-Oui, Akashi-kun. A toute à l'heure.

Après les salutations d'usage, tous retournèrent aux vestiaires, les perdants jetant des regards torves à leur coach qui rayonnait à leur côté. L'humiliation allait commencer. Le premier fut Kagami qui se déshabilla est attrapa son ombre par le bras pour l'embrasser. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit puis se referma. Une voix froide s'éleva alors:

-Lâche-le tout de suite. Tetsuya est à nous.

-Je sais le nain. J'espérais avoir le temps avant que vous n'arriviez. Ça fait longtemps qu'il sait que je l'aime, mais puisqu'il le fallait, autant le faire vite. Moi, je vous laisse. T'as pas besoin de dire quoi que soit, Kuroko, je connais ta réponse. Rejoins-nous vite, on va vous laisser seuls. N'est-ce pas Coach?

-Non, moi je m'assure qu'il ne se défile pas.

-Sadique, murmura le bleuté. Allez-y, j'arrive tout de suite.

Dès que les autres joueurs furent sous les douches, Kuroko se tourna vers la Génération des Miracles. Lentement, il retira son haut.

-Tetsu, qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Je tiens ma promesse, Aomine-kun. Si nous ne gagnons pas, nous devons déclarer notre amour tout nu.

-A qui vas-tu le dire, Tetsuya?

Déglutissant difficilement, le passeur termina de se déshabiller, puis s'avança vers eux. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles du joueur aux yeux hétérochromes.

-Vous tous. Je vous aime depuis la première année à Teiko. Je...j'y vais.

Le garçon se précipita vers les douches sans attendre leur réaction. Tous les joueurs de Seirin lui tapèrent l'épaule avant de partir. Kuroko resta sous l'eau pendan longtemps avant de se sécher , se rhabiller sortir de la pièce. Les cinq génies attendaient toujours.

-Je suis jaloux Kuro-chin.

-Moi aussi. Pourquoi n'as-tu embrassé qu'Akashicci? Moi aussi, je veux un baiser.

-Je savais bien que les cancers serainet heureux aujourd'hui, mais pas à ce point là.

-Tu aurais dû nous le dire plus tôt, Tetsu.

-Ne le harcelez pas maintenant, ordonna Akashi. Nous viendrons chez toi ce soir. Passe une bonne fin de journée.

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le bleuté se laissa volontiers embrasser par ses amours. Et il le garda jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apperçoive qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de jouer aux cartes ce soir (ou peut-être au strip pocker). Oups. Perdre sa virginité avec cinq hommes, surtout Murasakibara, risquait d'être un peu douloureux. Ses fesses allaient s'en souvenir un bon moment

-Ça ne va pas, demanda le dunker de Seirin qui attendait dehors. Ils avaient pourtant...

-Kagami-kun, je crois que je vais passer à la casserole ce soir. Et ils sont cinq. Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux des cinq d'un coup?

-Parce que t'es maso, Kuroko. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais amoureux de maniaques du contrôle psychopathe sociopathe schyzophrène mégalomane sinon.

L'ombre s'arrêta d'un coup.

-Midorima-kun n'est pas mégalomane, juste tsundere. C'est très différent.

-Moi je ne le suis pas.

-Kagami-kun, tu es autant psychopathe qu'Aomine-kun. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux. Si je ne les avais pas tant aimé, j'aurais put t'aimer toi.

-Dis pas des trucs comme ça, gémit le dunker.

-Désolé.

-C'est pas grave. A demain, Kuroko.

-A demain.

Assis dans son canapé, stressé au possible, Kuroko attendait que ses petits amis arrivent. Quelques coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter. Il alla ouvrir. Ils étaient tous là, le dévorant du regard par avance. Murasakibara avait même lâché ses snacks.

-On va dans ta chambre Tetsuya.

C'était un ordre, et tout le monde obéit. L'air un peu sadique de Seijuro fit frissoner Kuroko.

-Maniaque du contrôle? Tu ne l'as même pas contredit. Je vais donc devoir te punir, et tu vas bientôt me supplier Tesuya.

(J'arrête là? Non, aller je suis gentille.)

Apparemment, leur mise en couple ne l'avait pas rendu plus gentil. Se demandant se qu'il allait subir, le fantôme se déshabilla sur l'ordre d'Akashi. Il fut ensuite projeté sur le lit et maintenu par Aomine. Lui aussi devait savoir ce qu'il s'était dit plus tôt. En fait, ils devaient tous le savoir. Un gémissement d'anticipation lui échappa lorsqu'il les vit tous nus et excités.

-Gémis tant que tu voudras, Kurokocci, tu vas bientôt hurler.

Un halêtemnt s'échappa de la victime alors que son ancien capitaine lui montrait ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui mettre: un cockring. Le frisson qui secoua la petite silhouette pâle sous eux au son du claquement annonçant une lente torture fit naître un sourire sur chaque visage.

-S'il vous plaît, pas ça, supplia-t-il. Je suis désolé, vraiment, ne me faîtes pas ça.

-Oh si, Kuro-chin, et tu vas attendre très longtemps.

Le violet n'eut pour réponse qu'un gémissement car Aomine échait les cuisses douces pendant que Midorima s'attaquait aux tétons tendus. Akashi sourait paresseusement tout en promenant ses doigts sur le sexe tendu du soumis . Kise se mit à lui faire des suçons alors que Murasakibara laissait dériver une main vers les bourses sensibles tout en le tenant de son autre bras. Le bleuté commença à sangloter. Les sensations étaient en train de le noyer, mais ses amants de le laissaient pas se dérober au plaisir qu'ils lui donnaient. Le rouge fit pénétrer un doigt dans le corps qui se tortillait sous lui, ravis de sa réaction.

-Akashi-kun...s'il te plaît...

Amusé, le capitaine rajouta un deuxième doigt puis joua un peu avec le bleuté gémissant, le faisanr hâleter.

-Tu vas devoir attendre que au moins que moi, Daïki et Atsushi t'ayons marqués pour avoirle droit de te libérer.

Un long gémissement plaintif résonna. Décidant qu'il était généreux aujourd'hui, Akashi s'enfonça lentement dans sa victime qui ne demandait que cela, provoquant un arrêt de la respiration de celle-ci, tandis que les mains et les bouches balladeuses se faisaient plus présentes. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'adapter, le rouge commença à aller et venir dans l'antre du fantôme.

-A...a...kashi...hn...kun! S'il te...te...plaît, c'est...ah!...trop! Laisse-m-moi venir, je...t'en...pries!

-Après Tetsuya, sourit l'as de Rakuzan un poil sadiquement. De plus, tu m'as désobéis hier, tu es donc doublement punis.

Un petit sanglot échappa à Kuroko alors qu'il sentait l'orgasme arriver sans pouvoir l'atteindre. Heureusement, son ancien capitaine se relâcha en lui dans un grondement avant de se retirer, immédiatement remplacé par Murasakibara. Et Kuroko sut que _tous_ les membres du violet étaient plus grands que la normale.

-Ah! Murasa...kun! A...a...attends, s'il te plaît.

Le géant lui laissa quelques secondes, ne souhaitant pas le blesser. Puis il entama un rythme soutenu, arrachant énormément de gémissements au plus petit. Kise gloussa autour du membre de Midorima qui s'impatientait de ne pouvoir s'enfoncer dans le garçon invisible. Aomine, lui, se contentait de câliner les têtons de son Tetsu et Akashi faisait traîner ses doigts sur le ventre fébrile. Enfin, Murasakibara jouit et fut remplacé par Aomine qui se mit à piloner énergiquement le pauvre garçon qui n'en pouvait plus. Quand enfin, au bout de longues minutes insoutenables pour le fantôme de Teiko, Aomine vint en grognant, Akashi consentit à détacher le cockring. Le plus jeune vint dans un cri presque surpris et Midorima profita de la détente de leur amant pour le pénétrer, tirant un gémissement à la forme alanguie sous lui. Il lui prit les hanches, bien que Kuroko ne puisse plus bouger, entouré et tenu comme il l'était, et entama un va-et-vient plutôt lent mais qui touchait toujours la prostate déjà bien malmenée.

-Ah...aaaah...Mido...kun.

Le fait qu'aucun de ses amants ne le laissait échapper à toutes ces sensations lui fit bientôt perdre la tête, et il sanglota lorsque Kise remplaça Midorima. Sa troisième jouissance le laissa complètement mou dans les mains de ses amants. Akashi l'installa confortablement au milieux d'eux, une main possessive serrant la taille du pauvre Kuroko.

-Bonne nuit, Tetsuya. Je m'assurerais que tu sois à l'heure à ton entrainement demain, ne t'en fais pas, assura Akashi.

Un gémissement plaintif lui répondit, faisant naître cinq sourires ravis de leur performance.

Reviews?


	2. Pitié, tout mais pas ça!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Nana972: En fait, je n'y avais pas vraiment penser, si ce n'est qu'effectivement, Akashi est le capitaine et donc le prmier (sinon, il pourrait se mettre en colère).

MissXYZ: Ils ne l'ont pas rejoint parce que...ils avaient la flème, voilà pourquoi. Nan, c'est juste que je l'ai écris comme ça, et puis, ça aurait été moins drôle, ils auraient pu être surpris et donc, moins de temps pour faire de Kuroko ce qu'ils veulent, bref, ils l'ont pas fait. Et tu connais Akashi, c'est un sadique, alors, il va obligé Kuroko a y aller ou pas (je te rappelle que j'ai perdu mon script de départ, je ne sais donc plus s'il l'y oblige ou non)?

shanaXkotone: Contente de te rendre ce service, et heureusement que ma fic ne fait pas dormir les gens, ce n'est pas vraiment le but. Enfin, c'est vrai que des fic où ils sont tous ensemble, c'est assez rares, généralement, c'est plus le bébé de l'équipe que tout le monde protège (même moi je le fait, dans certaine fics). Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te permettra de bien finir ta journée encore une fois.

FujoshiAnonyme: Il ne faut pas noyer son clavier, il est moins réactif après (j'en sais quelque chose!). Et j'avais envie de délirer sur l'équipe au complet, donc j'ai commencé à écrire ça. Je suis contente que ça plaise. Et le moment dans les vestiaires, je l'ai écrit justement pour rire, en imaginant la scène dans ma tête. J'étais au lycée, en perme, et je te dis pas comment on m'a regardé!

**Résumé:** Vous vous souvenez de la promesse de l'équipe de Seirin en cas d'échec? La coach démoniaque ne laissera personne se défiler!

Disclamer: Réjouissons-nous que KnB ne soit pas à moi, les pauvre joueurs auraient alors trop de soucis pour jouer au basket!

Couple: Kuroko Tetsuya/Génération Miracle

Enfin le chapitre 2, il s'est fait attendre non? Allez, je vous laisse lire tranquille.

**Qu'elle galère!**

**Chapitre 2: Pitié non, tout mais pas ça!**

Le lendemain matin, Kuroko fut réveillé par Kise, qui avait visiblement envie de lait. Evidemment, il ne le lui refusa pas. Le bleuté planait joyeusement dans un état béat post-orgasmique lorsque la voix d'Akashi le ramena sur Terre. Il lui demandait de se préparer pour aller à son entraînement.

-Akashi-kun, je vais vraiment pas pouvoir y aller, s'il te plaît, gémit pitoyablement le garçon allongé sur le lit. Je ferais ce que tu voudras, mais pas l'entraînement aujourd'hui.

-Très bien, aujourd'hui, je vais te laisser tranquille, mais tu ferais mieux de ne plus me désobéir, Tetsuya. Bien, vas quand même te doucher, mais ne t'habille pas trop, ce serait inutile et génant.

Rougissant, le petit joueur obéit et se dirrigea vers la salle de bain. Ou plutôt, voulu s'y diriger, car lorsqu'il voulu se lever, il retomba en arrière dans un gêmissement douloureux assez audible, au sourcil levé de son capitaine, il répondit par un soupir et se leva de nouveau, beaucoup plus doucement qu'avant. Maladroitement et en vascillant, il se rendit à la salle de bain pour s'y doucher, maudissant tout bas ses compagnons, dont les deux dans la chambre ne semblaient pas désolés du tout, même plutôt fiers d'eux. Il grogna en se glissant dans la cabine de douche, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence: ses reins le feraient sans doute encore souffrir le lendemain. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa en songeant à l'entraînement féroce auquel il aurait sans doute droit. Maudissant sa coach actuelle encore plus que ses petits amis, Kuroko se lava, se sécha puis enfila un t-shirt large qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et appartenant sans doute à l'un des autres.

Une fois prêt, le petit bleu décida qu'il ne pouvait plus retarder l'échéance et se rendit à la cuisine où se trouvaient les cinq prodiges. Il déglutit en voyant leurs regards affamés, et devina en le voyant torse nu que le t-shirt qu'il portait appartenait à Aomine. Légèrement stressé par leurs regards prédateurs, le bleuté s'avança de quelques pas. Le rouge lui indiqua une chaise devant laquelle se trouvait un petit déjeuné. Sauf qu'il manquait le lait. Qui se trouvait dans le frigo. Dans la prote. Tout en bas. A l'expression un tantinet moqueuse d'Akashi, Kuroko devina que c'était fait exprès. Il devait aller le chercher, et donc se pencher.

Il s'exécuta, se penchant rapidement pour attraper la bouteille de lait. Le t-shirt était un peu remonter dans son mouvement, dévoilant le haut de ses cuisses et la naissance de ses fesses. Il entendit un concert de déglutitions et se redressa immédiatement, désirant au moins pouvoir manger un peu. Lorsqu'il retourna à sa place, les regards c'étaient fait plus accrus sur lui. Il s'assit un peu brusquement sur la chaise et laissa échapper un gémissement.

-Bordel, Tetsu, si tu gémis en plus, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Le pauvre petit soumit déglutit et avala son lait rapidement avant de grignoter une tartine. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'était mis de la confiture sur le coin des lèvres. Immédiatement, Aomine se pencha sur lui, tournant son visage d'une main, et passa sa langue sur l'endroit concerné. Ce fut comme un signal. Et évidemment, Akashi commandait le tout, assit bien confortablement sur sa chaise, pouvant savourer le spectacle du f antôme assaillit par ses anciens coéquipiers.

-Ne le pénétrez pas, il a encore trop mal pour cela. Faîtes ce que vous voulez pour le reste.

Allongé sur le dos, subissant mille et une tortures, Kuroko haletait piteusement, suppliant doucement pour qu'on le laisse venir. Aucun des six jeunes hommes présent n'avaient entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer, pas plus qu'ils n'entendirent les pas se dirrigeant vers la cuisine. Ils entendirent en revanche parfaitement l'exclamation surprise et un peu choquée de Kagami. Cela arrêta net Kuroko qui débanda immédiatement, malgré Kise qui le suçait et Aomine qui jouait avec ses tétons.

-Kagami-kun, que fais-tu ici?

-J'étais venu voir pourquoi tu ne venais pas à l'entraînement, murmura le pauvre dunker.

-Eh bien maintenant que tu as vu que Tetsuya se protait bien, sors de cette pièce, coupa une voix froide alors que le passeur allait répondre.

Levant les yeux vers son amant tyranique, Kuroko comprit qu'il devait faire quelque chose avant que son ami ne se retrouve avec une paire de ciseaux en travers de la tête. Il se mit donc sur les genoux et rempa vers la chaise du jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes qui le regarda faire, se désinteressant totalement du sort de Kagami sur le moment. Puis il sembla se souvenir qu'il avait du public et demanda à Shintaro de racompagner le joueur de Seirin à la porte. Celui-ci s'exécuta promptement. Kuroko pouvait même entendre leur conversation, enfin, plutôt l'explication de Midorima.

-N'en veux pas à Kuroko pour son geste, il vient de t'épargner une mort sans doute très douloureuse. Tu lui parleras demain, à l'entraînement.

La porte claqua avant que le dunker n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit. Le rouge repoussa Kuroko qui avait commencé à le sucer.

-Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas que tu viens de le protéger. Tu as cinq minutes, je te laisse le choix de la position pour que ce soit plus confortable pour toi, et tu as le droit à du lubrifiant. Je vais te punir, comme tu t'en doutais sûrement lorsque tu as agis.

Le bleuté grimaça un peu mais se tourna vers Kise, qui lui indiqua de se mettre à genoux, le torse reposant presque par terre et les fesses en l'air. Le blond glissa des coussins sous les genoux du passeur et recommença ses caresses bucales, bien décidé à donner du plaisir à son Kurokocci. Lorsque celui-ci gigotta, il sut que le rouge était entré en lui. Il s'activa donc plus durement pour le détendre suffisament pour que la douleur passe. Et elle dû passer effectivement, car les gémissements de plaisir venaient tout autant d'Akashi que de Kuroko. La jouissance frappa le passeur en premier, entrainant akashi à sa suite.

Alors qu'il reprenait lentement son souffle, Kuroko se dit que, vraiment, cette journée allait être très longue.

En arrivant dans le gymnase, Kuroko croisa d'abord le capitaine de Seirin, Hyuga, qui sembla avoir franchement pitié de lui. Etait-ce à cause de sa démarche raide ou alors du collier de suçons impossible à camouffler qui indiquait comme un drapeau se qu'il avait fait la veille? Toujours était-il que son inconfort était évident et son capitaine semblait compatir de tout son cœur.

Le blauté se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha en direction des vestiaires où se trouvait le reste de l'équipe. En le voyant, les premières années sauf Kagami le sifflèrent et les deuxièmes années le plaignirent. Le dunker, lui, l'ignora purement et simplement. L'ombre alla donc le voir.

-Je suis désolé de ce que tu as vu.

-Ne refais jamais un truc comme ça devant, s'exclama le roux. Le chauffer comme tu as fait c'était...dégueulasse.

-Je ne le ferais plus. Mais tu sais, si je l'avais pas fait, il t'autais sans doute tué.

-M'en fiche, marmonna le roux.

Le problème visiblement réglé, le bleuté se changea aussi rapidement que possible. Les marques sur son corps laissaient supposé qu'il avait dû donner de sa personne plutôt deux fois qu'une durant la journée.

-Dis donc, Kuroko, ils ne t'ont vraiment pas loupé, fit remarquer Izumi. Ça va aller pour jouer?

-Oui, je pense que ça peut aller.

Après qu'ils eurent finit de se changer, l'équipe se rendit sur le terrain du gymnase où la coach les attendait. Son air béat ne disait vraiment rien qui vaille à sa pauvre équipe qui semblait sur le point de partir en pleurant pour certains d'entre eux. Elle leur indiqua un tableau à côté d'elle en expliquant:

-Voici le programme d'aujourd'hui, nous allons prendre notre revanche sur Rakuzan. Demain, ils vont venir ici pour jouer contre nous.

Tout l'équipe sembla se décomposer. Demain? Impossible de pouvoir s'entraîner suffisament en si peu de temps! Ils le savaient tous et se demandaient de quoi leur coach voulait les punir. Bon, d'accord, ils avaient perdu en finale contre Rakuzan. Mais ils avaient payé pour ça, non? Enfin, cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas les menacer, ils avaient déjà confessé leurs sentiments tout nu.

-Si vous perdez, je vous ferait faire tous vos entraînement jusqu'à la fin de l'année dehors, en caleçon, conclu le diable en personne avec un charmant sourire.

Ils déglutirent tous. Dehors? En caleçon? Il fallait qu'ils gagnent ce match!

-Euh...je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Si jamais ils l'apprennent, mes petits amis viendront arracher les yeux de tous ceux qui m'auront vu.

-Raison de plus pour que vous gagniez.

Toute l'équipe baissa la tête, découragée.

-Je peux peut-être convaincre Akashi-kun de nous laissé gagner demain, murmura Kuroko.

-On compte sur toi Kuroko, pensèrent tous les autres.

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, Kuroko trouva tous ses amants dans le salon. Ils semblaient l'attendre avec impatience.

-Akashi-kun, pourrais-tu nous laissé gagner demain, s'il te plaît?

-Hors de question, tout ce que je peux te promettre, c'est que tu ne seras pas gèné demain pour le match, murmura le rouge avec un sourire dévoilant toutes ses intentions.

Le lendemain, le passeur marchait en compagnie de ses amants pour rejoindre le gymnase de Seirin où allait se jouer le match contre Seirin. Le petit joueur semblait bouder alors que les autres souriaient de toutes leur dents.

-Arrête de bouder Tetsu.

-Mais Akashi-kun a menti, je suis gèné ce matin. Je vais avoir du mal à jouer.

-Eh bien, tu donneras tout de même tout ce que tu as. Si tu gagne, je te féliciterais. Si tu perds, tu devras obéir à chacun de mes ordres cette nuit. Nous sommes d'accord?

-Oui, Akashi-kun.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le gymnase, toute l'équipe de Seirin se tourna avec espoir vers leur plus petit joueur. Celui-ci semblait courbaturé, mais surtout abattu. Il fit non de la tête, et les pauvres joueurs semblèrent sur le point de fondre en larme. Ce manège n'échappa à Akashi qui leva un sourcil intrigué, mais ne posa pas de questions.

Kuroko suait à grosses gouttes. Le match était presque terminé, et il n'y avait que cinq points d'écart. Dans quelques secondes à peine le match prendrait fin, et pour leur fierté, les membres de l'équipe de Seirin étaient prêts à tout pour gagner. La Génération des Miracles, ou tout au moins les joueurs de la susnommée Génération qui ne jouaient pas, regardaient leurs efforts avec perplexité. Etait-ce seulement le désir de se venger? Ou, plus probablement, une autre invention de leur folle de coach? Bizzarement, tous étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il y avait sans doute une idée tordue de la coach de Seirin dérrière cet empressement à gagner. Et lorsque, à la fin du match, deux premières années se mirent à pleurer en regardant le score, n'indiquant plus que deux malheureux points d'écart, leur soupçons furent confirmés. Qu'avait-elle encore inventé?

-Avec un score de Cent vingt à cent dix-huit, le lycée Rakuzan l'emporte. Saluez.

C'est avec une certaine rancoeur que les joueurs de Seirin saluèrent leurs adversaires. Kuroko finit même par se mettre à genoux devant la coach qui semblait vraiment aux anges.

-Je t'en pris, coach, tout mais pas ça!

-On ne discute pas les ordres de la coach. Soyez à l'heure demain.

Et la jeune fille partit en sautillant, sourde aux supplications de son équipe qui la rappelait avec désespoir.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, conclu Hyuga. Nous allons devoir l'endurer.

Reviews? Pas reviews? Vous en pensez quoi?


	3. Surprise surprise!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Nana972: La suite tout de suite! C'est juste parce que j'ai rien a faire chez moi, alors. Tu vas pas être déçu de la réaction, c'est moi qui te le dis, je me suis bien marré en l'écrivant.

**Résumé:** Vous vous souvenez de la promesse de l'équipe de Seirin en cas d'échec? La coach démoniaque ne laissera personne se défiler!

**Disclamer:** Réjouissons-nous que KnB ne soit pas à moi, les pauvre joueurs auraient alors trop de soucis pour jouer au basket!

**Couple:** Kuroko Tetsuya/Génération Miracle

Le chapitre 3 dans la foulée, parce que je suis bien lancée!

**Qu'elle galère!**

**Chapitre 3: Surprise surprise!**

C'est la mort dans l'âme que tous rentrèrent chez eux. Kuroko, ne faisant pas exception, était encadré par tous ses amants qui essayaient de savoir pourquoi il était autant abattu.

-Tetsuya, tu sais que je ne perds jamais, tu aurais dû t'attendre à ta défaite. Pourquoi es-tu si désespéré?

-J'ai pas très envie d'en parler, Akashi-kun.

Ce soir-là, même Akashi laissa Kuroko tranquille, Aomine se contentant de l'embêter un peu pour lui tirer une réaction. La seule qu'il eu fut «Laisse moi me préparer mentalement, s'il te plaît» laconique de la part du bleuté. Frustré, l'As de toho se rabattit sur Kise, qui subit les assauts des quatre autres sans broncher.

Le lendemain, Kuroko ne prit même pas la peine de prendre son sac de sport en allant au gymnase. Il partit la tête un peu basse, mais ayant décidé de s'y conformer comme les autres. Il espérait juste que ses petits amis ne découvriraient rien. Il avait soigneusement caché son sac, pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne viennent le lui apporté. En chemin, il se dit qu'il aurait dû l'emmener, mais maintenant s'était trop tard. Il s'arrêta un instant devant le gymnase, remarquant immédiatement la foule de jeunes filles et jeunes hommes les attendant à l'extérieur.

Le passeur se dépêcha de rentrer, ne voulant pas être exposé plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il se précipita vers les vestiaires, ne voulant pas croiser leur coach. Une fois arrivé à destination, il vit que tous ou presque étaient déjà arrivé, assis sur les bancs en espérant que la jeune fille qui les entraînait change d'avis. Peine perdue, évidemment. Et comme lui, personne n'avait de sac de sport. Kyoshi tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire à son entrée.

-Ne sois pas désespéré, Kuroko, on va surmonter ça ensemble.

-Vous avez vu la foule qui nous attend dehors, s'enquit le bleuté.

-Oui, la coach estime qu'il faut qu'on soit vu pour que la punition soit parfaite, répondit Hyuga.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour que mes petits amis n'aient pas envie de venir voir nos entraînements comme il leur arrive de le faire d'habitude.

Cette éventualité sembla horrifié tout le monde. Pas parce qu'ils avaient vu leurs entraînements avant, mais bien pace que s'ils venaient à découvrir ce que la coach avait décidée, ils allaient tous passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Soupirant, les jeunes joueurs finirent par se résigner et se déshabillèrent, ne gardant que leur caleçons. Ils sortirent ensuite sur le terrain extérieur, normalement inutilisé à cette époque. Le passeur crut voir un instant un éclat rose, mais ce fut trop rapide pour qu'il puisse dire si oui ou non c'était réel.

Avec un soupir collectif, l'équipe de Seirin se mit à s'entraîner, essayant de faire fi du fait qu'ils étaient dehors, en caleçon, devant une foule de jeunes lycéens. Punitions parfaite s'il en était, la coach avait décidé de faire des entraînements plus longs que d'habitude.

Heureusement pour lui, Kuroko était toujours autant invisible, alors il était moins vu par les autres. Kagami, lui, n'avait pas cette chance. Il faisait partit des plus sifflé de l'équipe, et le rouge semblait accroché à ses joues pour le reste de la journée. En jetant un regard vers la coach, Kuroko se figea soudain. Il avait perdu le fil du match, et rata une balle que lui lançait Hyuga. Celui-ci remarqua alors son immobilité et se rapprocha de lui.

-Que se passe-t-il, Kuroko?

-Momoi est là. Ça veut dire que la Génération des Miracles est au courant de notre entraînement et ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Il entendit plusieurs déglutitions difficiles. Ils venaient? Là, maintenant? Plusieurs visages suppliants se tournèrent vers la coach qui leur indiqua le ballon avec un sourire rayonnant. C'est en tremblant un peu que tous retournèrent à l'entraînement, jetant des regards angoissé un peu partout à la recherche des fous qui n'allaient pas tarder.

Ils avaient effectivement raison de s'angoisser. Cinq minutes après cet échange, une paire de ciseaux vola en direction d'Izuki qui venait de faire une passe à Kuroko. Le ballon fut arrêté net par Aomine qui se dressat de toute sa hauteur sur le terrain. La Génération des Miracles était arrivé. Murasakibara faisait déjà enfiler un short à Kuroko qui le laissait faire, bien content d'être enfin habillé. Les autres semblaient un peu jaloux.

-Tetsuya, explications.

La voix froide avait claquée, faisant trembler tout le monde, même Kuroko. Son amant était de toute évidence assez furieux, contre lui également.

-La coach a décidé que puisque nous n'avons pas gagné le match contre Rakuzan, nous ferions les entraînements dehors et en caleçons.

-Voilà donc la raison de ton abattement d'hier. Il est hors de question que tu le fasse, Tetsuya, est-ce clair?

-Mais tout le monde va le faire, donc je suis obligé aussi. Je suis obligé de te désobéir.

-Tu es déjà dans une position assez précaire, tu aurais dû me le dire dès hier, ou même avant hier, puisque tu devais le savoir lorsque tu es rentrer de ton entraînement. Ne t'enfonce pas plus en me désobéissant. Quant à vous tous, je vous assure que notre vengeance viendra bien assez tôt.

-Mais on n'a rien fait, nous, protesta Koganei.

Un regard hétérochrome l'enjoignit presque amicalement à se taire. Le brun déglutit et se tassa sur lui même. Bon, d'accord, il allait se taire et puis c'est tout. Il recula d'un pas, désirant se mettre assez loin de ce fou furieux dangereux.

-On rentre Tetsuya.

Toutes protestations fut vaine car Murasakibara le souleva carrément de terre pour le mettre en travers de son épaule. Kise, derrière eux fit signe à Kagami qu'il allait essayer de calmer le jeu un petit peu. Cela n'allait pas être facile, mais il allait quand même tenter quelque chose. Les cinq prodiges, qui étaient tous venus, partirent avec le petit joueur fantôme se débattant un peu pour revenir par terre sur ses deux pieds, et demandant à Akashi de le laisser au moins finir son entraînement. Il fut royalement ignoré durant tout le trajet, Akashi semblat assez énervé pour qu'Aomine fasse taire Kuroko.

-Si tu continues comme ça, Tetsu, je crois que tu vas vraiment souffrir. Laisse tomber.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais Kuroko, le coupa Midorima. Aomine a raison pour une fois, écoute le.

C'est en boudant que le bleuté obéit, soulageant un peu les quatre joueur qui sentaient des ondes d'assez mauvaise augure provenir de leur ancien capitaine.

Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, mais c'est juste pour avancer l'histoire, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre.

L'action, la vrai, commencera plus tard dans l'histoire. Pour l'instant, je plante le décor, c'est tout.

Review?


End file.
